Ones shots
by Kirinatlu
Summary: Petis one shot de one piece. demander en com si vous en voulez.
1. Chapter 1

ShanksxMarco

Dans le nouveau monde, un énorme bateau voguait au grès du vent. Sur sa figure de proue en forme de baleine, un homme regardait l'horizon, debout. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés en ananas volaient dans le vent. Dévoilant des muscles bien dessinés, sa chemise ouverte violette flottait dans l'air marin. Il croisait les bras en dessous de son tatouage, n'essayant pas de cacher ce dernier. Il était fier de le porter.. Une croix avec un croissant de lune. La marque de Barbe Blanche. On visage semblait détendu mai concentré. Sa respiration régulière était lente comme si il dormait mais ses yeux scrutant l'horizon démentait cette théorie. L'homme se tendit quand il remarqua il un point qui grossissait sur la ligne où se rejoignent la mer et le ciel.

_LE NAVIRE DE SHANKS LEROUX EST EN VU, criait le guetteur.

Le blond soupira puis couru vers le bord du navire et sauta à la limite. Il fut recouvert de flammes bleues et jaunes. À la place de ces bras, de magnifique ailes s'étendirent. Des pattes avec des griffes acérées remplacèrent se jambes. L'homme s'était transformé en un splendide Phoenix, tellement hypnotisant pour toux ceux qui le voyait, même si ils le connaissaient depuis des années. L'oiseau se posa devant un vieil homme qui mesurait plus de 6 mètres. Le blond se retransforma et lacha :

_Tu savais, n'est ce pas ?

Le géant posa sa bouteille ( à sa taille) et éclata de rire.

_Gurararararara, désolé fils. Il ne m'a prévenu qu'il n'y a qu'une semaine.

_Père, tu aurais pu me le dire mais tu savais que si tu le faisait, j'aurais trouvé une excuse pour partir loin de lui.

_... en cachant l'alcool.

_Évidemment ! Avec lui qui s'invite, c'est la débouche ! C'est toujours la même histoire.

_... Marco.

Le vieil homme soupira en entendant son second faire son discours ennuyeux.

_...et à chaque fois, le moby dick reçoit des séquelles. Il est tout le temps bourré ! De quoi veut-il parler de sérieux !?

_Marco, tu est énervé.

_J'ai le droit d'être en colère. C'est toujours le bordel qu'il laisse derrière. La dernière fois, j'ai retrouvé une capote sous oreiller, c'est normal ?!

_...fils

_Elle était à l'ananas ! Comment je suis sensé le prendre !

_Il prend ses précautions au moins.

_...père.

Le yeux de Marco lançaient des éclairs.

_Je vais dans ma chambre, siffla le commandant de la première flotte.

Un regard triste l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa cabine. Marco prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il réfléchit à l'empereur. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais ce qu'il l'énervait chez Shanks, ce n'était pas son alcollémie ni sa crétinerie, c'était le faite qu'il était attiré par le rouquin. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un homme avec des cheveux roux.

_Marco, il faut que je te parle.

_Je ne rejoindrais pas ton équipage.

_Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te faire part. C'est de me sentiments.

_Quoi?!

_Je t'aime depuis longtemps. Depuis notre première rencontre. Quand nos capitaines étaient encore rivaux. Comment je pouvais te l'avouer ? Nous étions ennemis et nous le sommes toujours. Mais je peux plus continuer. J'ai besoin de te le dire vraiment. Je t'aime.

Puis il se retourna mais avant qu'il passe la limite de la porte. Le blond passa son bras autour du torse de l'empereur en murmurant.

« Je t'aime ».


	2. LawLu

Pov Luffy

Je regardais mes amis faire la fête, sortir l'alcool, de la nourriture. Tout le monde était là, mon équipage rigolait avec la flotte au chapeau de paille. Même mon frère, Sabo, aidait à tout mettre en place avec ses coéquipiers. Les habitants de Dressrosa apportaient des tables, de la nourriture, du saké et plein de choses pour bien apprécier la fête. Mais je ne voyais Law nulle part. Je l'avais cherché pendant des heures. Je devais lui dire quelque chose de très important, pour moi. Mes sentiments pour lui s'étaient découverts une autre facette. Une facette romantique si je peux dire. Je devais en parler au chirurgien de la mort le plus vite possible. J'avais regardé parmi les blessés mais rien. J'ai demandé à son équipage qui m'a assuré qu'il n'était revenu au sous marin. Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes remplirent mes yeux et elles commencèrent à couler. J'étais tellement préoccupé et plongé dans mes pensées que je n'entendais pas la personne de ces dernières s'approcher de moi et s'assoir. Je ne le remarqua que quand il prit la parole.

_Tu ne fais pas la fête avec les autres ?

_Je te retourne la question Law.

_Je ne vois pas le temps passer pendant que je réfléchis.

_Tu réfléchissais à quoi ? Demandais-je, incertain.

_Sur le sentiment que j'éprouve pour toi.

Il me souris mais ce n'était pas un sourire sadique, c'était plutôt triste, mélancolique.

_Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais clairement pour toi avant la bataille de Dressrosa. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux comme on dit. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je ne sais même pas si tu sais ce que je veux dire. Mais...

Je respirais à peine, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Law m'aimait.

_Je veux te dire...

On avons dit « Je t'aime » ensemble. Un baiser vint, chaste. Puis un autre plus langoureux. Nos langues s'entremêlaient, se battaient pour prendre l'avantage. Quand nous nous séparâmes, un filet de bave nous reliait encore. Je jeta un coup d'œil en bas, à tout mes amis, à mon frère. Moi j'allais passer ma nuit ailleurs.

Pov externe

Nami regardait autour d'elle, cherchant son capitaine surexité.

_Robin, yu n'aurais pas vu Luffy ?

_Il est probablement occupé en ce moment. Peut être que demain nous le verrons, si il peut encore marché.

_Mais de quoi tu parles ?

La brune s'en alla voir Franki, laissant la navigatrice perplexe.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Ace

Je courais pour sauver ma peau, mort de rire. Thatch me poursuivait depuis une dizaine de minutes en hurlant des menaces de mort. Tout ceux qui nous voyait se pliaient de rire. Me voir moi, Ace commandant de la deuxième flotte poursuivit par le commandant de la quatrième parce que j'avais quelque peu trafiquer son shampoing. Maintenant le chef-cuisinier avait les cheveux roses bonbon. Il commençait à gagner du terrain. Il fallait me trouver une cachette et vite. Justement, on approchait des chambres des commandants et particulièrement de celle de Marco. Je prit une très grande inspiration et ouvra la porte de ce dernier en coup de vent et la referma tout aussi vite. Je haletais contre la porte, content d'avoir échapper à la furie rose. Mais j'avais l'impression d'oublier un détail qui m'échappait. J'ouvris le yeux, comme j'avais la tête penchée, je ne vis que des pieds dans des sandales et un bas de pantalon.

_Ace ?

Je releva lentement mon regard pour croiser celui de marco qui me fixait perdu.

_Tiens, Marco ! Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?

_C'est ma cabine je te rappelle alors c'est à moi de poser cette question.

_Bah tu sais, je passais par là alors je voulais te dire bonjour.

_On s'est vu au petit déjeuner.

_Tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec ton petit frère.

Il pesta contre moi et contre lui même. Mais nous fûmes interrompu par le cris de rage du cuisinier aux cheveux roses.

_AAAAACCCCCEEEEE, MONTRES-TOI !

Je déglutis, mal-à-l'aise.

_M...Marco je peux tout t'expliquer.

_Oh je suis sûr que tu as une bonne excuse. J'ai hâte de l'entendre.

C'est à ce moment que mon instinct m'a hurler de courir mais une partie de moi m'a chuchoter de rester. Je restais figé, mes jambes étaient collées au sol. J'attendais de voir ce qu'allait faire le zoan mythique.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers les tiroirs de son bureau et en sorti des menottes en granite marin (sea stone). Mais il était trop tard car en un éclair il m'avait attacher les mains et coupé de mon pouvoir, je m'effondra dans ses bras. Il me porta jusqu'au lit, m'y déposa et y coinça les menottes.

Il prit son foulard lui servant de ceinture et l'attacha sur mes yeux. Je ne voyais rien et commençais à paniquer. Je sentis des mains me caresser le visage et le cou tout en entendant des murmures rassurants venant du phénix.

Pov Marco

Ace hatelait attaché à mon lit. Il gigotait dans les draps. Sa respiration était saccadé, sûrement dû au bandeau improvisé que je venais de lui mettre. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et caressa son visage parfait tout en lui glissant des mots doux et calme. J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps déjà. Je déposa un chaste baiser sur se lèvres Il essaya de l'approfondir mais je recula. Non Ace, c'est moi qui dé frôla ses abdos et il se cambra.

_Marco.. han.

Je n'ai pas fini Ace, ça ne fait que commencer.

Pov Ace

Comme je ne voyais absolument rien, mes sensations étaient décuplées. Je sentais une langue et des dents jouer avec mes tétons durcis sous le traitement.

_Han Marco haaaannnn.

Je cherchais du contact mais à chaque tentative d'approche, le phénix mettait de la distance entre nous. J'étais tellement frustré que les larmes commencèrent à couler sans contrôle. Je sentis des mains essuyer mes larmes et des lèvres se poser sur les miennes. La langue de Marco demanda l'autorisation et il l'a reçu quand j'entrouvris la bouche. Elles jouèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que nous manquions d'air.

_Ace je vais te détacher mais je dois encore te préparer sinon tu auras mal.

Je hocha la tête incapable de parler, submergé par le plaisir. Je sentis mon short et mon boxer glisser jusqu'à mes chevilles. Des doigts taquinaient mon entrée. Un seul entra puis deux. Le phénix commença faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Un troisième rejoignit les deux autres. Ils frolèrent mon point G.

_HAN !

Marco eut un petit sourire en coin et retoucha ma prostate plusieurs fois . A chaque foi je lâchais des hurlements de bien être. Les doigts se retirent et laissèrent place à quelque chose de plus gros. Je gémi de douleur avant qu'une main prenne mon membre et y appliquait des vas et viens. Un coup de hanche, en plein sur mon point sensible. Puis un autre et encore un autre. J'avais atteint les étoiles depui déjà longtemps. Je me sentais venir et que c'était aussi le cas de Marco.

_Marcooo...haan ! Je viens !

_Moi aussi ! ACE !

Je me déversa entre nos deux torses et lui en moi. Nous étions épuisés. Il me prit doucement dans ses bras et m'y cala pour que nous puissions dormir.

_Je t'aime Ace .

_Moi aussi Marco.

Pov externe

_Ils se sont enfin arrêté !

_Bien sûr Thatch, c'était leur première fois ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à aller les déranger.

_Mais Izo …

_Thatch, fais attention ou sinon tu vas y passer. Izo a tout fait pour que cette première fois soit parfaite. Il ne te laissera pas tout gâcher.

_Haruta a raison mes fils ! Maintenant aller vaquer à vos occupations et laisser vos frères dormir ?

Le commandant de la quatrième flotte de l'homme le plus fort du Monde haussa les épaules.

_Je trouverais bien un moyen de me venger plus tard.


End file.
